


You Are My One True Love

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wonders: Is Dom his one true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).
> 
> Original note:
> 
> Title: You Are My One True Love  
>  Author: Robin Gurl  
>  Rating: NC-17  
>  Couple: BB/DM  
>  Warnings: PWP  
>  Feedback: yes please  
>  Archiving: Sure. Just tell me where!  
>  Notes: PWP  
>  *~*

I’m not sure what got me in the bed with him. I remember drinking a lot and then holding hands.

Then someone, I think Elijah, dared us to kiss.  
Now I’m in his bed naked. He is lying on top of me.

I registered him kissing me hard and harder. “Mmmm..Oooo”

He smiled at me kissing my forehead.  
His hand went down and squeezed my cock in his warm hand.  
I moaned again and he kissed me again.

I felt his hardened member up against my stomach.  
I reached up and sucked on his ear lobe making him gasp in pleasure.  
I smiled gently back at him.

Our eyes met and the world stopped for the second time that night.

The first time, time had stopped when we kissed for the second time.

Life was now complete.

Next time I see Elijah I’m gonna thank the lad.  
If not for him I’d not be having sex with ‘him’ right now.

“Dommie..”

“Billy?”

I moaned bucking my hips and thrusting in his hand. “DOM!!”

“Cum, Bill, cum.” He urged me stroking my hardened length over and over again. I reached up and grabbed his arm steadying myself.

I wasn’t going to come, not yet. “Noo..not yet..”

“Damn you Billy, come on!!”

“Get inside me first!”

“We have no lube!”

His hand never left my cock. I shuddered feeling my whole body quiver with pleasure. “Soo? Dommie, please? I want to feel you. I want to be one with you!!”

Dom’s dark blue eyes softened and he cupped the side of my head. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Fuck that!” I exclaimed reaching up and yanked him down to where I could plant my own kiss on his lips. “That shouldn’t be a problem if you and I want this.”

Dom sighed that sigh that told me that I had won. I smiled and watched as he carefully climbed on top of me. After looking at me his frown turned to a small smile. I knew this was going to hurt. But I still wanted to feel him inside of me.

Just Once.

That way if for some reason it ended tomorrow I could say that I had sex with Dom Monaghan. Wait that sounds kind of rude. Well not really if you count all of the fucking bitches out there who want my Dommie.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt him insert himself. DAMN IT! I shouted silently. I winced and whimpered leaning forward into his shoulder.

“Billy?” He whispered caressing my hair. His voice was coming out in strangled gasps as well. I wondered how tight I was? Must be pretty tight, he’s having problems breathing at the moment. “Sh..should I stop?”

I shook my head biting into his shoulder. “Keep going.” I whispered as I felt my muscles contract around his cock that was in my hole at the moment.

Slowly ever so slowly Dom started to thrust gently. I admit that I have had some sex. It wasn’t anything-big not real intercourse. Just a few lasses here and there for some anal. But God, I took a sharp breath in again, now I know what it feels like to the female half during sex. The first time must hurt like this. Only I think their bodies were made for it or made more than ours.

“Billy?” Dom managed to get out as he thrusted a big harder. “You’re cr..crying.”

I didn’t realize it. I wiped my tears away. Suddenly the pain started to disappear as Dom lifted my chin and kissed me again. I spread my legs apart wider and he started to thrust in a faster rhythm than before.

In place of the pain was a new kind of pleasure that I had never felt before. I felt love, excitement, all of the feelings that I had never felt before either.

Since we both were new to this we climaxed quite easily. Dom climaxed first and the warmth of his semen caused me to follow suit. And my cock splurted out semen on to his belly.

After he pulled out Dom got beside me still breathing hard and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead and told me, “Damn, Billy, you’re tighter than any lass I’ve ever done it with.”

Part of my heart was torn at that statement, that he’d had other flings. But then again that was just Dom. He’s not like me. He goes out and experiments while I merely stand in the background and hope to catch a glimpse of it.

“Was I as good?” I asked hopefully looking up at him with honest green eyes.

“No.” My heart sunk but then it rose again with his second statement, “You were better.”

“Oh, Dommie!!” I squealed. I felt like teenybopper and blushed embarrassedly at how girlish that squeak just sounded.

Dom laughed and patted my shoulder then kissed me on the lips again. “Yup, Billy, very manly, you are!”

I smirked then sat up and pinched his thigh making him squeak. His was more of a manly squeak, but still a squeak. After I was sure I had annoyed him enough I leaned back against him sighing. “Dom, what if, what if we don’t want this tomorrow when we wake up?”

He laid his chin on my head, “I don’t know. I hadn’t had that thought once tonight. I was never worried about not wanting you. This wasn’t just one of my flings Billy. I had been wanting to this for awhile.”

Oh, that made me feel so good. Now I felt like the daft one. Then he turned my head to where I could see his eyes. “Billy, I do love you. But if you don’t want this then tell me. I will still love you but not like this. I will not ever flirt with you ever again if you don’t want this. If you do then just tell me and I will never stop doing things like this when ever you want it I’ll be there to give it to you.”

Now I knew why Dom was so popular with Lads and Lasses alike. He so kind and sincere about everything. It’s the way he says stuff that lets you know right away that he’s not lying and he means every single bit of it.

And he had chosen me to give all of his love to. But wait what about Elijah? “What about Elijah…aren’t you two..?”

“Nope. Never have been. He tried many a time to get me in bed with him but I declined. I was waiting for you Billy. That’s why Elijah dared us to kiss. I think he was tired of me being depressed. I’ll have to thank the lad one day.” Dom whispered softly into my ear. “So tell me. Do you want my love?”

This was the big decision. Did I or did I not want Dom Monaghan as my boy friend. Before my mind could even think about it I heard my heart, using my vocal cords, reply “Yes, Dommie, I do.”

Dom smiled and I think I saw tears in his eyes. He kissed me passionately on the lips and whispered something about his true love was finally found. I snuggled into his arms and closed my eyes feeling as though I had found my true love as well.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
